Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to ThatGuyWithTheGlasses Wiki The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com that . Main Menu: Table of Contents |History of TGWTG.com |Main Contributors | Shows |Interviews |Facts |Games|Wiki Staff since October 25, 2008 ;March 3, 2009/The Scoop! Aussie just informed me that a new gaming news division is coming to TGWTG! The name's 4PLAY! When are they coming? I don't know. But, we on the wiki WILL keep an eye out for any further developments as we continue with the rush toward the big event in April. We'll be covering that event and bring you news as it happens. Until then let's just wonder what 4PLAY is going to bring to the site. Cferra ;February 28th, 2009/A Link On the Site. Well, we got good news for everyone. The wiki now has a link on the bottom of every video on the site from now on. How's that for cool? Thanks go out to Mike for linking us. We'll be sure to live up to that honor as we press on forward. In the mean time, I'm going to attempt to create charts for the other shows here over time. I already did the Nostalgia Critic as that is one of the biggest shows on the site since it and 5 second movies have been around the longest. In other news, let me officially welcome Mr. Durp, ZDGK and Punky to the team here. Welcome and let's get to work, team! Cferra ;February 21,2009/GAMES! Games have been added to the main site. So, with that I have painstakingly made a table outlining all the games that have been put on TGWTG. Each game'll have its own article. So, feel free to make them! Check under the games category! Cferra ;February 20, 2009/BIG NEWS!! You probably noticed a few...nay...several changes here on the wiki. We made a page for Mike Ellis aka Chief Executive Sexy Bitch. We created a rundown of the live Transmission Awesome podcast as see here: TA Live. We hired a few more staff members to ensure that this place will constantly evolve into a great wiki. Ever since the mention on the live Transmission Awesome, we've been working hard to change the site to make it more easy to navigate and created more pages for you to enjoy. So far so good! Cferra Older News TGWTG News News from ThatGuyWiththeGlasses.com Friday, March 6th * Transmission Awesome Episode 14 * Bennett the Sage: Star Ocean: The Last Hope Thursday, March 5th *PawDugan: Lyrical Poetry *Spoony: E.T. Wednesday, March 4th *The Nostalgia Critic: Twister *5 Panel Comics: The Clone Saga *'More News' Bennett The Sage is a featured video contributor and reviewer on TGWTG. He mainly does his reviews on video games, like "the kind you would see on GameTrailers or IGN or what have you," but he has written a few articles as well. Bennett also has said that he has other non-video game projects he's working on, but is sticking with video game reviews at the moment. --> "The Big Cheese. He owns us all and oversees the wikia from Mount Olympus." To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more.